


Union'd We Stand

by SinFromHeaven



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Along with the Lesbians, Everyone isn't gay but we've got the gays, F/F, F/M, Google Translate is MAGIC, High School AU, I spent months organizing this shit, I'll add more tags, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, M/M, Medda is a goddess, Mexican Jack Kelly, One OC but she's irrelevant, Plot, Slow Burn, Some chapters are longer than others, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, The Old New Kid Au, The author came back, angsty as shit, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: David Jacobs was the new kid, again. But according to his parents his last one, at a shitty New York High School.It's the same as every year, except this year it feels impossible to do anything but worry. About grades, family, and money. It just seems like life couldn't get worse.And then Jack Kelly sassed into his life.Literally.





	1. First Days Are Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this while finishing up my tears over Stranger Things. I'll rant in the bottom notes. Enjoy the story!

David Jacobs was not excited about starting a new school. His twin sister, Sara, didn't seem excited either. His little brother Les was ecstatic. It was like they were a scale of a range of emotions. David at the lowest, had just gotten settled;ed at his old school only for him to be ripped up. This was their first big move after The Accident, as he and Sarah liked to call it. And so far there was no promise of income or anything hopeful with this move.

And the upending doom of school. But that was according to the law not to the circumstances of moving. David tried not to gulp as his parent minivan stopped in front of his new high school. New Jersey had sucked because of how dull it had been, along with the people in it. But Manhattan was a big step up. Big cities meant a lot of people. A lot of people meant a lot of problems. A lot of problems developed into darker situations down the road which would only lead him to a big fail. A big fail mean-

“You do know that part of school is getting out of the car right?” Les chimed from the back seat. David blinked noticing Sarah waiting patiently outside the car and the crowd of students going inside. 

“Really?” David deadpanned getting out of the car. Les snorted and David got feeling the kid didn’t realize the sarcasm. He gave a quick goodbye to his mom and ignored Les’s comment on how big his eyes were.

“It’s not gonna be bad. This is a big school.” Sarah offered as they joined the crowd of students.

“Not like Wyoming.” David joked.

“Nothing will ever be as bad as Wyoming.”

The instructions from the school had been simple. All they had to do was pick up their schedules from the office and be on their way. The office was easy to find as most of the students steered clear from the glass window with scowling adults.

Sarah, being the braver twin, not that David would ever disgrace her with her title stepped up to the counter.

“Jacobs?” The lady at the desk said before Sarah could even open her mouth. 

“That’s us.” Sarah answered while David nodded dumbly.

“Well I’m Ms.Hannah, the vice principal. Everything you need should be in here. Take it and be on your way.” The woman handed them manilla folders. David wasn’t sure to take the curt meeting as offensive. Sarah dragged David out the office to the still busy hallway.

“The schedules almost align completely on B days.” David pointed out trying to distract himself from the scare of people around him.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” David tried to think of a witty response as he watched Sarah silently salute him and disappear in the crowd. The bell would be ringing soon, meaning he had to get to class soon.

NY high school sucked. For him anyway. Sarah seemed to be doing fine. He’d seen her twice in the hallway. And the second time she hadn’t even seen him because she’d been engrossed in a conversation with some other girl. And the second bell rang again. Meaning he was late and lost the period before lunch. 

_210_ , David thought going down stairs. At some point, he’d ended up on the 3rd floor. 

“Yoohoo,” A voice echoed in the stairwell almost making David shit himself.

“This the new kid isn’t it?” An almost identical voice sneered. David tried not to wince at the exaggerated New York accent.

“Hey New Kid, I’m talking to you. What’s your name?”

David sped toward the door. Nothing seemed right about whoever was in the stairwell. Who had yet to show themselves. Just as he saw the grey door a smirking boy stepped in front of him and pushed him back. 

“You didn’t hear my brother? Oscar, I don’t think he heard you. Or maybe he just doesn’t know how this school is run.”

“How would I?” David retorted. He was sick of the movie like bullies and his mouth happened to walk ahead of his brain sometimes. The two boys were grinning menacingly at each other and seemed surprised that David had answered. It wasn’t his first time dealing with bullies.

“What?” Oscar, he presumed, asked. David rolled his eyes and attempted to subtly inch towards the door. 

“How would I know how the school is run? I mean you said it yourself, I am the new kid and that-”

Oscar’s brother shoved David against the wall. _Shit_. David thought. This was definitely not on his nonexistent plan. 

“The hell you say?”

“He asked how he would know. Which is a good question Morris.” A new boy appeared. He leaned leisurely on the staircase waiting for a response. David’s perpetrators attention moved from him to the stairway kid.

“This isn’t your business Kelly.” Morris growled. 

“Aw, mad you can’t soak me and so you get the new kid instead?” The boy was off the landing now and was leaning on the wall seeming unbothered. David could only hope that whoever this kid was able to get him out of this wouldn’t just sass the bullies.

Oscar, the one furthest from David, stalked towards the boy who waited until the last second and punched the boy in the face. David’s jaw dropped as the kid raced towards Morris, shoved him out of the way and dragged David by his wrist through the door. While laughing. David couldn’t believe it. But he didn’t have time to consider whatever the hell was happening because he could hear shouts following them. 

“Can you run any slower? The Delancy’s won’t hesitate to kick your ass, New Boy.” The boy had David by the hand now as they skidded through the hallways. Eventuallly they came to a hallway and ducked into a bathroom.

“I think we lost them.” The boy took a deep breath before straightening himself out. “I’m Jack.”

“Is that...is that a normal thing here?” David wheezed. He couldn’t even remember the last time he exercised.

“Only if you know to get caught by the Delancy’s.” Jack grinned at David. “You got a name New Boy?”

David got his first good look at Jack. It was hard to notice anything besides his smirk that showed he probably didn’t give two shits about anything. Along with the way he stood and just the vibes he gave off as Sarah and Les would say. So David mentally classified him as a douche.

“New Kid? You zone out on me?’ Jack asked grinning at David. 

“David. David Jacobs.” David blurted and stuck his hand out robotically. Jack stifled a laugh and shook David’s hand.

“Jack Kelly.” They stood awkwardly in the bathroom shaking hands until Jack let go. “I take it you got lost.” Jack asked. David nodded and started uncrumpling his schedule.

“I’m supposed to be in 210.” David muttered.”I think we passed it while we were running.” 

“Well yes but actually no. Something happened to the pipe in 210 so your class is actually across the campus in the basement.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know that?” David asked beginning to hate New York even more. 

“First time at a shitty school?” Jack smirked. They stood in the bathroom again, David staring at his schedule wondering if there were any other unexpected changes.

“Should I try to make it?” David looked at Jack for an answer.

“There are ten minutes left of class. Just chill here and stay away from the sticky spots.” Jack pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and started doodling on the walls. And thus began the longest ten minutes of David’s life. 

A year or two later the bell rang, startling them both. David dropped the book he’d been reading and Jack messed his drawing up. 

“You got somewhere to sit at lunch?” Jack asked admiring whatever he’d scrawled on the walls. David shook his head. “Follow me Davey!”

Jack grinned and practically dragged David out of the boys room. David didn’t want to admit it but walking down the hallway with a person was a lot better than being alone. 


	2. A Battle Known As A Lunch Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on my dead grandmother I thought this chapter was longer than this. I spent like 10 minutes looking for the rest until I realized this was it.

Jack talked the entire time about the teachers, the classes, and students. He also mentioned a guy named ‘Snyder The Spider” who was apparently a terror to everyone except people under Pulitzer’s protection. Pulitzer, the principal. Who also happened to be a grade A asshole. According to Jack anyway. With all Jack’s talking David didn’t even realize they had reached the lunch room until he was hit with a wave of teenage noises. 

“Wasn’t that bad was it?” Jack grinned and walked David to a lunch tale filled with kids. “Don’t worry their nice, unless you had somewhere else to sit.” David shook his head silently.

“Peasant.” A random boy called. David’s walk faltered thinking the kid was talking to him. He wasn’t  _ not  _ used to being called out his name. Jack practically tossed his tray on the table and slid into a seat. 

“Your hair is ginger right?” Jack retorted sticking his tongue out at the other boy who squawked and began a rant on how Jack was colorblind. None of the other boys paid any attention to this but David couldn’t blame them either. It was about 12 boys and half as many girls sitting at a cramped table. David sat his tray down awkwardly next to Jack and slowly slid into the seat. Some of the kids tossed looks his was but nobody said anything. Maybe they were used to Jack dragging other kids to the table. David began to pick at his food and let his mind venture.

“Hey Jack who’s the new kid?” The not-Ginger kid asked. Jack made some kind of noise and stood up fast bumping the table and causing complaints from most of the kids. 

“Hey everybody! This is Davey! Davey! This is everybody!” 

“David.” David interrupted quietly. Jack moved to sit down but one of the kids shouted.

“Wait cowboy he said something!” Jack tipped an imaginary hat towards the direction of the voice and asked David what he said. 

“I said David.”

“Ain't that what I said?” Jack grinned sitting back down. David sighed internally and went back to daydreaming before being interrupted by a new voice.

“I’m Crutchie.” The boy smiled sticking his hand out. David shook ut trying not to be obviously mortified at whatever was supposed to be funny. The boy had crutches to walk with for God’s sake. 

“David.” David muttered. Crutchie smiled again, stood, and began to point to the other kids naming them.

“That’s Race, Spot, Specs, Elmer, Albert, Mush, Romeo, and Finch. Everyone else has different lunches.” Crutchie sat back down swatting at Jack when he tried to help. David blinked knowing damn well that he wouldn’t remember any of those names. 

“It’s cool if you don’t remember our names though. Just remember mine, I’m the most handsome.” Maybe Romeo flirted wiggling his eyebrows. David guessed his face must've been a riot because that's what the table broke into. He began to wonder if he’d made a mistake sitting with these kids but was once again interrupted yet this time it was by his sister’s presence, and she was being led by the girl from earlier. 

“That’s Katherine.” Jack leaned over to tell David at the same time David leaned over to tell Jack that Sarah was his sister. They clicked their heads together, hard. With a buzzing head Dacid began to question ever having a slither of hope for New York. 

Later that day at home when his mother and father asked how their day went Sarah looked David dead in the eye and claimed she barely saw ‘Davey’ all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Lemme know.


	3. What Kind Of Club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's the basement doesn't mean its a horror movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bullshit apology is at the end.

In NY high school, there was a Newspaper club held in the music room. David found it funny that the club was held in a music room of all places. What he didn’t find funny was that Sarah and Jack had decided he had to go. Which was weird because it was only day 2 at the school and they were already conspiring against him.

“There are 3 music rooms, but Ma’s is in the basement. But not because this club isn’t official or anything.” Jack smiled. Davey briefly wondered if all Jack’s face could do was smile. He also wondered if Jack’s actual mom was the music teacher or was it another joke like when all the other kids called Katherine mom at lunch.

“Yes, my mom.” Jack laughed leading David down a hallway. “I hope you know, you wear your thoughts all over your face. Which reminds me, don’t let Crutchies nickname bother you, he gave it to himself.”

“Yea I was wondering about that.”

The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silence. The music room was in the lowest part of the school meaning it was neglected and filthy. From David’s experience, Performing Arts subjects were typically treated the worst. It was a surprise that they’d been allowed to use this room without any supervision. 

“Right here.” Jack directed softly pulling David by his arm. The music room wasn’t much. It had a piano, wobbly desk formed in a half circle towards the front of the room and a teacher's desk in the corner. Just like he had expected the kids from lunch and a few new faces were in the room talking amongst each other. It made David a bit self conscious. He knew Jack and that was barely.

“Hey do you know if your friend Katherine is coming?” David asked timidly. 

“Kat? Oh yea any moment now. How come?” 

“My sisters with her. Probably.” David answered nervously. Jack nodded and walked further into the room, and David took it amongst himself to pray to every power above that his sister would walk through the doors with the same girl as yesterday.

After what seemed like forever Sarah, lead by Katherine burst into the room googling like children up past their bedtime. David rolled his eyes inwardly but couldn’t help but feel relieved seeing a familiar face.

“I think I like New York the best.” Sarah sighed sinking into the chair next to David. 

“I already got hounded by some kids with bad New York accents.” Sarah laughed. “No really! There’s no way those accents were real.”

He’d seen Morris and Oscar around the school more but they kept their distance physically as long as he was with one of Jack’s friends. Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was immediately cut off by Jack clapping his hands and clearing his throat.

“Is this everyone?” He asked despite knowing that somebody would be late. “Okay good, any ideas on today's meeting?”

A mumble of voices filled the air. But they all had one thing in common, who are the new kids? At that moment David realized he chose the worst part to sit in the entire room. In front of everyone. Jack turned around and offered a wink and a shrug to the twins. David began his classic scooting escape plan. 

“One at a time nimrods.” Jack said pointing at a mop of red hair. “You sir right there!”

“The new kids joining us?” The boy asked.

“Yes Alber after being decided by the council.” Jack answered causing an uproar of questions of who the council was.

“Who’s the council Jack?” Crutchie said louder than necessary. 

“Katherine.”

A wave of o’s rose from the crows of boys. Jack pointed at another waving hand in the group. 

“Specs?”

“We gonna circle up?”

“If it’s okay with the…” Jack trailed and turned around to face the twins comically. “Last name?”

“Jacobs.” Sarah said automatically while David sputtered.

“If it’s okay with the Jacobs.”

“What exactly does circle up mean?” David asked trying to redeem himself.

“Basically a Q&A. Both ways nothing to bad.” Crutchie said beaming. Sarah mustve nodded because all the boys + Katherine began moving their chairs in the circle, David nearly tripped over himself trying to fit in.

“Rules are?” Katherine began before being cut off by a collective groan. “Oh be quiet there not that bad. The rules are simple; Sarah and…”

“David.”

“Sarah and David are allowed to decline any questions, and you guys just don’t be weird.” Katherine ignored Jack and Race who were sticking their tongues out.

“Don’t forget to say your name before your question! There’s a lot of us.” Crutchie said. Everyone laughed.

“Elmer. Where’d you guys move from.”

“Hi Elmer.” The boys replied. To David it sounded like they were in some AA Jr meeting.

“Virgina.” Sarah answered. 

“That’s the really dry one right?” A voice somewhere in the circle yelled. Everyone laughed. 

“I’m Romeo. Are you guys twins?”

“Yes.” Sarah and David answered in unison.

“They did the twin thing!” Race yelled at the top of his lungs, way more excited than he needed to be.

“I aint never met twins before!” A younger boy responded. David remembered briefly Jack mentioning having friends in other grades.

“The Delancey.” The room collectively shouted. David laughed. Like a real laugh. A boy named Finch began to ask his question and David couldn’t help that these kids would be the death of him. In a good way though. 

  
  


There was a part of Race that hated walking home. It was all pinned on the weather. Every other part of him loved it mainly because he got to get home faster instead of being stuck in New York traffic. He reached his apartment only to find a small note on the table.

_Last minute shift and a dead phone. Your father should be home soon. Eat and don’t stay up all night. Be back after 11! Love you._

_-Mom_

Race sighed and crumpled the note up. Instead of actually cooking a meal like he knew would be more progessive he decided on a sandwich ignoring his homework and looking at bull on his phone until he fell asleep.

“No! I won't let you ruin him like you did her!”

“That wasn’t my ruin. That girl knew what she was doing she chose it.”

Race woke up to his loud parents arguing in the living room. He had no idea what time it was or what the context was. He just knew they had been fighting a lot lately and he was getting sick of it. 

“You ruined Gabi. Her death is your fault.”

Race swallowed the lump in his throat and roll over to look at the divider in the middle of the bedroom. He knew it was galaxy painted via Jack because that was the only theme he and his sister could agree on. Now he’d agree on anything if it meant having Gabriella back. 

“You just wait, I have something for you.” Race heard his mother finish before storming off. Race ignored the tears falling down his face and took a silent step toward his sisters side and took a blanket from her side. 

Maybe if he could just remember her smell he could just pretend she was still there and alive. Ignoring his father's screaming obscenities at his mother's retreat he pulled his pillows over his head and did his best to stop crying. 

The next morning Race dragged himself out of bed like a regular day. The only thing that showed last night was different than usual was the smell of alcohol stinking the small apartment and his father sleeping on the couch. 

“Morning baby.” Race’s mom said quietly moving around the kitchen with a purpose. 

“Morning ma, your gonna be late for work if your still here.” Race response leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Don’t worry about that, I just wanted to see you this morning. It feels like I haven’t seen you before school in a while.” She reached to touch his face before hugging him tight. It wasn’t until then Race realized how much he towered over her. 

“Your friends still call you that nickname? Like Run or-”

“Race ma, yea its like a second name now.” Race said trying to ignore the uneasiness settling in his gut. It seemed like all he had been ignoring and pushing down stuff lately. His father's loud snore shattered the moment.

“You better get going so your not late okay? Maybe tonight we’ll go out to eat tonight. Or watch one of those weird movies you like?” His mom asked squeezing his forearms.

“Yea, sounds good ma.” Race laughed. “Have a good day.”

“You to!”

It wasn’t until Race got to school that he realized tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of his sisters suicide. He couldn’t ignore it anymore and lost his stomach's contents into the trash can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short I was at basketball camp all week, came home at the weekend to tired to do anything and then got Tik Tok addicted. 
> 
> But I got to see Newsies! And the Addams Family. And Evita. It was a program at the park. They did really good.
> 
> But I got hella addicted to Tik Tok.


	4. In Which The Mental Health Isn't Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I gone for two months? Yes.  
> Is this a shitty chapter? Yes.  
> There's an explanation in the end notes. Enjoy the chap and stay healthy.

Jack felt like today was going to be mediocre, but like most times he was wrong.

The second he got to school he saw Race standing holding onto the trash can like it was his lifeline looking lost and hurt, Before he could even began to head his way Spot sped past him to talk to Race where he was. Jack sighed wishing they’d get together already. Just as Jack was about to follow his brother Sarah and David caught his eye walking bristly, David tightly clutching Sarah’s arm.

“Hey, you guys okay? What’s wrong with David?” Jack asked taking in the glassy shaken look in his eyes. 

“He gets like this sometimes when he gets stressed out.” Sarah said steering herself and David out of the walkway. “Usually our mom can talk him out of it but she was occupied this morning. Jack felt there was more to that story but knew better than to press,

“Is it a panic attack?”

“I don’t know, Mom usually helps him.” Sarah admitted looking guilty for not knowing how to help her brother. “Sometimes he can work himself through but this is the longest one I’ve ever seen.”

“Go get Ms.Medda, the music teacher, she'll know what to do.” Jack said. Sarah bit her lip not wanting to leave David in a situation like this. “Go, I got him.”

Sarah whisked by and Jack caught a faint foul since of vomit.

“Hey Davey, I’m gonna stand right here okay?” Jack started. David jerkily nodded and seemed to be struggling breathing. “David, I know it seems like the worlds coming down but you gotta breathe.”

David seemed to sway and Jack knew Medda was going to have to hurry or David would pass out.

“Can I touch you Davey?” David nodded and Jack gently lifted David’s hand to his chest. “Follow my breathing. Like this.”

Jack exaggerated his breathing for David to follow. After what seemed like forever David’s choppy breathing slowed down. “David you there?”

David’s breathing was stuttering but he wasn’t wheezing as bad as he had been earlier. Jack counted that silently as a win. He wanted to do his best to help David until Medda came at least. 

“Jack?” David asked whispering it so quietly that Jack had to strain to hear it. He felt David tense under his hand’s grip. t

“That's me.” David pulled his hand away like he’d been burned and Jack realized that he’d probably been holding onto his hand for too long. “You feeling any better?”

“Yea, yes of course thank you.” David began shifting around and not looking any better but Jack already felt like he’d overstepped his boundaries. They stood for an awkward beat of silence. “How do you know how to deal with those?”

“A friend of mine. You wanna say what was bothering you or do you want me to drop it?”

David almost seems to be choosing his words as if he were playing a game of episode, and the wrong choice would ruin his life. 

“It’s just something small. My ma was real sick this morning and couldn’t make it to work for the third day in a row. I haven’t seen her sick like this ever so it just scared me I guess.”

“It’s probably just the dirty New York air. It’s filthy, somebody’s always sick or getting a cold.”

“Is the air really that bad? Enough to make someone sick?” David asked hoping Jack was joking or exaggerating like he did with almost everything else. 

“Uh yea! Or at least I think so. Out in the country, the air is better without a doubt. There's less people, more room. There’s this one place in particular, Santa-OW!” Jack was cut off by a halfhearted slap to the head. 

“No one wants to hear about Santa Fe anymore Cowboy, don’t kill the new kid with that bull.” Kid Blink grumbled before disappearing right into the crowd like he usually did. Just as Jack began to open his mouth again the homeroom bell rang. Clearly unhappy, Jack swung an arm around David’s shoulder pulling him into the hallway. 

“So Santa Fe?”

“Never heard of it?” 

“Should I?”

As Jack began his long rant on a place in New Mexico he’d never even seen David saw Sarah give him a thumbs up in the hallway. And if they were allowed in Medda’s room for first period to let David rest with Sarah and Jack with him, who was to tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know yall are sick of my bull, to make a long story short, I started a new school where grades and the social impact take turns kicking my ass. And I also though I posted this in September. But I also have subscribers to this story? So Like...I apologize, and I'll try to get the next one up to make it up to you guys. It's written not typed. I'm neglecting HW right now to do this. But I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	5. Emotions Are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the OC is like important, but she's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days late but its here. Also, mention of suicide so like...watch out.

“You sure you don’t need me to wait for you?”

Spot jumped out of Medda’s truck  cursing it’s height.

“Yes Jack. It’s not even a 5 minute walk.” Jack opened is mouth to say more and Spot cut him off. “You’ll see him at school, I’ll make sure we get there.” 

“Tell Race I said I love him!” Jack called.

“5 minutes cowboy.” Spot responded. Jack yelled some witty response but it was lost in the honking of the morning New York rush. 

Race lived on a crowded, poor, dirty, should-be-one-way street. It sort of reminded Spot of where he’d lived with his Ma and family before he’d left. He shook those thoughts away, it was always better to ignore anything before he was seven. Race’s apartment building wasn’t the worst on the block, but it definitely didn’t seem like the kind of neighborhood Race belonged in. He caught the door from a guy who was obviously high off his ass and walked to the elevator to the tenth floor. 

_ Outside _ , he texted. Race responded with an ok and Spot took his lean against the wall knowing it might take a while. 

Suddenly he heard a loud outburst of Italian from behind the apartment door. Italian had always seemed like one of the most beautiful languages to Spot. Race would speak it if they begged him enough and Spot had clear memories of watching Race rant in Italian if he got pissed enough.

The argument was still going on getting louder as the words got sharper. Spot felt a huge growing unease and impulsively stepped toward the door and knocked as loud as he good.

“ ‘Tony c’mon we’re gonna be late.” The apartment was silent now and Spot held his breath. Finally a disheveled Race stumbled out of the door like he’d been pushed and Spot couldn’t help but feel bad.

“Jack said he loves you.” Race shrugged silently. Taking his cue, they began to walk to school with Spot ignoring Race wiping his face every other minute. It was gonna be a rough day. The second Race and Spot reached school they found Jack waiting outside who quickly enveloped Race in a hug.

“Hey Race. You can get through today, okay?” Eventually Race pulled away from Jack and walked into the school. Spot began to think. Should he have hugged Race? Or said something? What was he supposed to do? Jack was just good at that type of stuff because he was Jack  ™. That was just something he knew how to do.

It had only been two year since Race’s sister, Gabriella, had killed herself. Spot knew all his friends would be respectful but none of them had known her at all, not even Spot himself. Which was kind of weird seeing as they’d all been friends for over 5 years, but Race had always described his sister as quiet. With Race silent Spot ended up spending most of his time thinking and trying to stop himself from missing his best friend. It seemed shorter than usual, but before either one of them realized it, it was their lunch period.

“Spot! Racer!” Jack yelled jogging down the hallway to meet the pair. Spot nodded in a silent greeting but Race didn’t acknowledge him at all. “I’m starvin.” Jack groaned beginning a hunger rant filling in for Race’s voice.

“The issue on the table,” Albert shouted. “Fucking math.” The table collectively groaned and began to add in their two cents. Spot ate his food silently, enjoying the company of his friends but not showing it of course.

“No food for you Racetrack?” Romeo asked apparently noticing how Race hadn’t touched his food and had taken onto staring ahead at something. Race sent Romeo a glare causing the other boy to gulp and turn back to the math conversation.

“C’mon Race, you gotta eat something.” Spot insisted. Race gave Spot the same hard glare that he hadn’t even known Race could make. Spot fixed hm with a glare of his own, one similar to the one he used to give Jack when he got annoying.

They stared for a second, neither wavering until Race dropped his head and slid his tray in front of him. Spot didn’t look away until he saw Race take a bite of his food. Both boys heads whipped around when they heard Jack’s snicker. It seemed like he, Crutchie, and David had seen the whole interaction. Jack clicked his tongue and Crutchie and David at least tried to hide their laughs which caused both boys to glare again.

“Okay okay, I’m done.” Jack muttered turning away to laugh more.

“You coming home with us right?” Spot asked nudgings Race with his foot. He nodded silently and Spot shot Jack a look. Race had been sad many times before but this was the longest time Spot had gone without hearing Race’s laugh or his voice at least.

The worst part about having seemingly-short mornings was having a fucked up time span for the afternoon. Like any other Thursday, it dragged on and on giving Spot a headache, wishing to go home. 

When the final bell rang everyone all but ran out of the classrooms and it seemed like every other class felt the same. But the most important thing on Spot’s mind was Race’s hand gripping the side of Spot’s on bookbag through the hallway, as if he were a little kid crossing a busy street. After a quick trip to their lockers and meeting Jack at his they were settled at Medda’s.

About an hour later, while watching a crappy Noah Centineo movies on Netflix Spot heard Race laugh in a way that practically tore his heart apart.

“Remember when we were like 8 years olf and the Delancys used to chase me around for the snacks and candy I used to sneak into school?” Race asked, speaking for the first time all day. 

Spot and Jack made eye contact both silently agreeing to let Race talk without interruptions. 

“Or that time I got in trouble for bringing advanced math to school? Wasn’t that like...your second day there?’ Spot nodded tightly. “I got in trouble for trying to be smart.”

Another moment passed in silence. Two characters were passionately making out on screen. Had it been any other day he would have made some kind of sarcastic remark about the cheesenyess of the movie but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

“I wish you guys could have met her.” Race said quieter. Spot took a moment to wonder why they never did. In middle school they’d all been glued by the hip. And yea, he had a few memories of Race talking non-stop about his sister, the one they’d never seen before. He’d even gotten into a fight with Albret when there’d been a joke saying Gabriella wasn’t real. “I’d give about anything for you guys to meet her.”

Race started to cry again and before his brain could even process what he was doing, Spot was reaching over and pulling Race closer to him. Wordlessly, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Anybody think they know why nobody ever saw Race's sister.
> 
> Also there are definitely points in this chapter where you can see where I bullshitted but I think this is the best chapter on here so far.
> 
> My main goal is to make this story longer than my other multi chapter. Which could be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> First, this story is positively getting finished. I planned it for months. I have the plot of each chapter written along with each character story and a back up plot for each chapter. I wanna finish something else. And this story has been floating for a while. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story! If you wanna see anything or have any ideas or corrections lemme know. 
> 
> Adios!


End file.
